Golden Fire
by SwaggyFrannie
Summary: What happens when Hiccup has to live with a person from another tribe for a entire year? Will it be friend ship or more even better will Astrid approve? i suck at summarys please read is better than it sounds! might turn into M BUT I WILL WARN YOU NOW! AND WILL TOOTHLESS GET A FRIEND TOO!
1. Chapter 1

Golden fire

Chapter: One

The new comer

I awoke to Toothless licking my face as he usually does to wake me. "Hey buddy what's up?!" I asked getting up and patting his head. He purred loudly in pleasure.

"Well lets go bud." I said as I stepped out of my bedroom to go wash up a bit.

I got a wooden bowl and filled it with water and grabbed a bottle of scented liquid. First I washed my face, second I washed my hair and lastly my mouth.

I knew that if any one found out that I washed up more than once a week people would call me names and tease me about it and than my cousin Snotloud would most likely be the worst one because he always is better than me at almost every thing. The one thing I'm better at than Snotloud is dragons! Yes I know it's only dragons but a least it's something! And at least my girlfriend Astrid wouldn't tease me. That is only because she already knows. When I told her she burst out laughing but when she saw my sad face she stopped. The thing is that it's not Viking like to always be clean.

"Hey Toothless, you hungry?!" I yelled to the dragon in my room.

The long Night Fury jumped off the stairs strait towards me. I took it as a 'yes!' and headed towards the door and went outside.

I looked around and saw only dragons and owners but not... Astrid? 'She usually waits for me right here so we can go to breakfast together?' I thought to my self.

I made my way to the mess hall and as I opened the heavy door I preyed that Astrid would be inside. To my dismay she was no where to be found.

"Hey has any one seen Astrid lately?" I asked the other teens at the table.

"I think I saw her flying to the cove with Stormfly." Said Fishleggs.

"Yea me too!" Said Ruffnut.

"Okay if you need me I'll be there. Thanks!"I said running to the exit once again.

"Toothless!" I yelled. In a matter of seconds the huge winged reptile appeared a I mounted him and strapped myself in place.

"Lets go buddy!" I yelled and we flew at full speed.

In about twenty minutes of flying across the ocean. I spotted the beautiful cove. Toothless was going to land after we found her but I told him I wanted to surprise her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Time skip-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked all over I'm gonn- "hmm!"

My thoughts were interrupted by a moan. "HMM!" I heard it in a nearby cave. I ran as fast as I could to the cave as Toothless landed and followed me to the cave. I went behind the cave to a entrance big enough for me to get in the cave and what I saw broke my heart.

"A-A-ASTRID!" The two teens whipped their heads towards me.

I boiled with anger I was so mad and frustrated. Than it hit me I was being used! It all makes perfect scents know. She only kissed me when I won! She always waited out side where people could see her with me. She used me for fame that BITCH!

"Hi-Hiccup I-I can explain wait!" Astrid tried to reason.

"Astrid I hate you, you BITCH!" I screamed and was at the verge of killing them.

I wasn't even sorry one bit except for the fact that she kissed someone named SNOTLOUD!

"I hate them so so sooo much!" I told Toothless who lowered his back for me to get on his back. I got on the the NightFurys' back and lightly sighed on the back of his head.

-.-.-.-.- Another time skip.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My heart ached as I slid off of Toothless and opened the door to my house. I let out a very loud sigh and slid down the wall. Toothless came and licked my face and rubbed his head on my chest.

"It's okay boy I've been thew worse." I said while motioning to my prosthetic foot.

"Prr..." Toothless purred as I petted his head.

"I love you buddy your my best friend, at least you'll never leave me." I told Toothless sincerely.

He wrapped his body around me and gave me his goofy dragon smile that could cheer me up. But it didn't last long when my dad came home with a grin on his bearded face, I just know he is gonna tell me to do something I don't want to.

"Hello, my boy!" My fathers grin slowly faded at my expression. "Why so down my son, is something wrong with the dragons?" He asked.

I was a bit embarrassed by the fact that my girlfriend cheated and that I was dumb enough to let her use me like that just to get fame and attention from all of the villagers.

"A-Astrid cheated on me with stupid Snotloud!" I yelled in frustration and anger."She didn't even apologize to me!"

"My boy it's alright, I've gone threw this as a lad myself." The Viking soothed as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry boy I'll go have a talk with him if you like Hiccup?" Dad offered.

"No thanks I don't want people finding out and saying 'I told you so' Dad but thanks for the offer." I told my Dad.

"Son the good news I had was that we have completed the peace treaty with the chief Ally the Epic!"

My father said with great pride and enthusiasm.

"Dad That's fantastic now we only have the Outcasts to take down!"

I responded with as much enthusiasm as my father.

"The best part is she is going to send her son Licus to live here for a year!"

"Ye- wait what! How is that the best part?" I asked in confusion.

"Because boy is Astrid's worst nightmare! He broke her arm after she teased him so he just broke her arm after she used him for his gorgeous voice and she also teased him about everything, so when she sees him she will know how bad it feels when someone humiliates you in front of your village and she will be begging on her knees for you Hiccup!" Said Gober out of no where. I'm not even sure how he got in my house let alone in my room?!

"That's what I was going to say ,but the boy has a good heart. I thought Astrid had changed but I was wrong." My father said sadly.

"It's okay dad, so when does he get here?" I asked.

"Oh son we Finished the treaty five days ago, but it took me a while to get back home on the dragon from the convention so... tomorrow!" Stoic said in excitement.

"So he's coming tomorrow? Why so exited dad?" I asked.

"Because boy he's gonna be living in the guest room. Now you have someone else to talk to and won't be lonely with Toothless when I leave." Stoic said in his thick accent.

I was actually happy that I could have brotherly friend ship with someone other than Toothless.

"Sounds great to me Dad!" I said as much enthusiasm as him.

"I'll go get the ports ready Stoic!" Gobber said.

"Well boy I'm going to go help them. Stay safe and take care of the house while I'm gone." The Viking said as he went down stairs and out the door.

"Well bud we are gonna have a new friend to show around. Who knows maybe he will know some dragon things?" I told Toothless.

My stomach began to rumble and I desired some mutton. 'Maybe I can sneak in so I don't attract Astrid's attention and she forces me to talk to her.' I thought to myself.

-.-.-.-.-.- Time skip-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I made it to the mess hall and back without getting cough by her. She was defiantly trying to find me but I didn't really care about her and its clear that she was using me for fame and possibly more.

"So bud what should I draw today?" I asked getting my cole pens and paper I wish I had other colors but I don't know where to find them. Maybe Lucis will know where to find them.

We could be good friends and we have one thing in common! We hate ASTRID!

I began to just randomly draw Toothless. With every stroke I became more and more tired. When I was done I decided to take a nap.

-40 mins later-

I woke up in the evening about six.

"Hey buddy what I miss?" I asked the dragon at the bottom of my bed and he just nodded.

"Hiccup! Astrid is here to see you!" My father whispered from the door. I opened it and he looked frantic.

"Tell her I'm sleeping okay!" I whispered back while slowly closing. I put my ear to the door and listed closely to the conversation they were having.

"I'm sorry Astrid but he is still asleep." Stoic lied.

"Oh okay tell him we need to talk please and that I'm sorry for the sadness I caused him." Astrid replied almost angry and frustrated.

"I will be sure to tell him Astrid."

Stoic replied.

The front door closed and I went to my bed and plopped down next

to Toothless.

"What am I gonna do!? I don't want to talk to her ever again!" I asked Toothless.

Toothless walked over to the map and pointed to Pacifica with his snout.

"Toothless your a genius!" I told Toothless. I would just act like I'm busy with Lucis!

"Good boy!" I said petting him.

"Lets go get something to eat boy."

Luckily I have fish in the house as well as extra mutton from earlier today.

After we finished eating I started to draw more illustrations for the book of dragons. I began with the Monstsos Nightmare than the Deadly Natter. I got mad and frustrated because that was Astrid's dragon that she didn't deserve!

I tried to draw another dragon but I was to upset to draw meat-lug.

"Okay bud, I'm going to bed early so I can sneak out to meet Alex at the docks before Astrid gets here."

He gave me a grunt as if saying 'okay' to me.

"Night Toothless." I whispered as I drifted of to sleep.

""""""""""""VI"(6am)"""""""""""""""

I awoke on my own today because I had to get to the docks and hide before she got to my house and force me to talk to her.

I slipped out side witch wasn't hard, because the sound of a bunch of Vikings snoring their heads off.

I had to hurry and get there before they blow the morning horn.

Today was actually sunny and warm on Berk instead of foggy and dark. It seemed ok most of the time but this was a sunny day no one on Berk has ever seen. Is was almost actually hot.

I arrived at the dock and hid behind a big barrel.

"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yelled a voice. A very familiar voice. 'Astrid' I though 'why is she looking for me?' I wondered.

"Maybe he's taking one of his weekly baths?!" Astrid said while giggling. She just never learns even when someone broke her arm over it.

After my thought she ran off to who knows where. Probably to go hang with Snotloud.

My dad than came to the dock with Gobber, Bucket and his dragon Tornado.

"So Stoic what are ya gonna do for Hiccups birthday next week?" Bucket asked.

"Oh we'll I'm just going to get him something nice because Hiccup has never been a party type." My father said.

It's true I wasn't one for parties they were a awkward experience for me. I'm glad they aren't doing any thing this year.

"Where is that little trouble maker of yours Stoic?" Asked Snotlouds father.

"I'm right here dad!" I yelled from behind the barrel.

"Ha! Ya boy still hides from girls!" Snotlouds father said while laughing.

"LAND HOE!" Bellowed a loud muscular voice!

We looked towards the sea to find a ship on the horizon.

My father took out a signal horn and blew a loud long note. I went back to my hiding place and listened closely to the people surrounding the docks.

"What's going on Stoic?" Asked a little girl.

"We have a guest on Berk! He will be introduced when he arrives!" My father bellowed to the crowd.

As the ship docked I stood in the front next to my dad. Astrid would never interrupt a village meeting.

I stood nervously on the dock. For some reason I was really nervous about this new person on Berk.

I had the feeling something was up, all the dragons had appeared out of nowhere and where stared at the ship as if it was the most beautiful dragon in the world. Even Toothless was starring.

The ship docked and the most beautiful girl with very short fire orange hair stepped off the ship. She wore a yellow shirt with a belt and black leggings that stopped below her knees. She wore strange shoes. They were made from animal skin and looked like she could just slip them on and off. The toes where the only part of the top of her foot covered.

I peaked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of Astrid and her face was full of fear as she slowly backed away from the crowd.

'Why is she scared?' I though.

"I would like to speak with Stoic the Vast, please." Said the redhead girl.

"I'm Stoic the Vast, but who are you?" My father asked.

"My name is Lucie Van-Strangle. A pleasure to meet you and your village once again." Um...Lucie said.

"Once again? We were expecting Lucis Van-Strangle?" My father questioned.

"You must have misheard my mother when she said I would be visiting Berk." Lucie said.

"Oh um...I geas that's why she kept saying she instead of he?" The huge Viking realized. "It is a honor to say that we have completed the peace treaty with Pacifica!" The crowd roared with joy at my fathers announcement.

"And that they have trusted us enough to send the chiefs daughter Lucie to complete the process! Now we can live in peace with our neighbors from the SouthEast!" Announced my father creating another round of cheers and shouts.

I saw the boat unload a large bag. Lucie went over and picked up the

large bag as if it was nothing and my father went over to her and motioned to me. I quickly went over to the dock where the two Vikings stood to avoid Astrid who was looking for me.

"Hiccup, meet Lucie!" He announced.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup and your dragon to." She said looking in the bag. I petted Toothless and he was still starring at the girl as if it was to grant him a wish.

"Hey Stoic I need to talk to ya!" Said Gobber who was currently on the beach.

Lucie stood up and the most beautiful set of eyes locked on to mine. The weird thing was she had a bright blue one and a green one?!

"I see you noticed my eyes?" She said in a shy whisper.

I nodded still admiring their beauty and than snapped out of it and looked down to hide my blush. Toothless still stared at her like before.

"Why hello there dragon. " She greeted Toothless.

Toothless bowed his head and rubbed his head in her stomach as if she was his close friend.

She let out a small short giggle and I chuckled and pulled the harness attached to Toothless to get him to stop it. After he stopped I finally said something. "Sorry 'bout that I have never seen him be so trust worthy of someone so quick."

"No problem I love all animals no matter what anybody says about them." Lucie said while petting the dragon on the head causing him to purr loudly.

"My f-father said that you will be staying at our h-house for the next year." I told her in a quiet voice while trying to be as chilled out as possible.

"Okay lead the way Hiccup She said smiling slightly. 'She had a crooked canine that made her smile cute- what Hiccup no she just met you you can't like her yet!' I thought to myself.

"Okay follow m-me." I said a little nervous because I just realized I would be living with a girl.

We walked to my house and she hummed a small song. She was probably a beautiful singer by the sound of her singing. I was way to shy to ask what it was though.

'Why am I nervous about her? I've only known her for about ten minutes.' I thought.

"So Hiccup what's your favorite activity other than riding Toothless?" She asked.

"W-Well I like to draw the dragons and I'm a in-inventor." I answered in a quiet yet audible voice.

"Why I am a artist my self, but I'm pretty good with coming up with good ideas too." Lucie answered in a voice a little louder than mine. We continued to talk while we walked we had common interests like drawing, inventing, exploring and animals.

We approached my house and I went to opened the door but it flew open instead. I realized Gobber had some how gotten into my house again.

Hello Gobber! I believe you have heard of Lucie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Fun and awkwardness

"Why yes I have Hiccup! Nice to meet this beauty!" The Viking said while shaking her hand vigorously.

"Why thank you and nice to meet you too!" She said with a big grin on her face.

We continued into my house when we were stopped by the other dragon trainers.

"Hey guys this is Lucie and Lucie this is Fishleggs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." I introduced.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"Hello, nice to meet yo-"

"Wow, this chick has really cool eyes its awesome!" Said Tuffnut.

"Thank you." She said with a step back to get the young Viking out of her face.

They walked away after saying good bye.

"So your friends seem fun." She said as I closed the door.

"Yea they are but there is my worst enemy Snotlout is a royal pain."

"Why is he your worst enemy? If you don't mind me asking."

I thought for a moment about it 'Well we are gonna be living together for a year so we might as well become friends.'

"Well me and Astrid used to go out and yesterday I caught her and Snotlout..." I trailed off because of the lump in my throat.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I hate Astrid too though."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"It's a pretty long story I'll tell you later." She responded.

I led Lucie down the hallway to her room. I stopped and turned to her.

"Okay this is your room." I said twisting the handle and opening it.

"Thank you." She said stepping inside and looking around. I walked out of the room to avoid awkwardness, like it always ends up when I'm around girls.

I went to my room and flopped on to my bed. I let out a sigh. When my dad stepped into my room I sat up.

"Hiccup I would like to have a talk with you outside." My father said quietly.

"Um...okay?" I said a bit confused.

I walked out the door with him and he lead me to our dragons that were currently scarfing down a barrel of fish each.

"So Hiccup we need to talk about something...I've been thinking and you are coming of age of marr-"

"Dad I don't want to talk about these types of things right now, especially after me and Astrid..." I trailed off because of the subject.

"Okay my boy but we will speak of this when you turn 18 next week." The Viking declared. "Oh and Hiccup why don't you show Lucie the dragons she seems like the curios type." He suggested.

"Okay dad." I responded

We went opposite ways me heading to the house him to the mess hall.

"I want to talk you you." Said a familiar voice.'ASTRID!' I thought.

"I don't!" I said coldly.

"Well you have to!" She said dragging me to the back of the house once again.

"Fine you have five minuets to talk!" I surrendered.

"Okay I'm sorry Hiccup, you have to believe me when I say that!"

"Why should I?! And how long has it been going on?! Why did you use me?!"

"It's been going on since the first week we dated." She said in a embarrassed voice.

"We went out for a entire three months! How can you fucking use someone like that?!"

"Because Hiccup your position in this tribe has much more to offer than Snotlouts does! And he actually takes care of my needs!"

"So you had an affair because I refuse to have sex with you?!"

"Yes Hiccup your finally getting it!"

"Well then go fuck yourself Astrid, OH WHAIT I forgot Snotlouts already doing it!"

She stormed off but before she was gone she turned around.

"And he does it good to!" She yelled.

I walked back into the house and slid down the door.

"You 'kay Hiccup?"

I looked up and saw that Lucie was resting her head on the railing of the stairs.

I sighed "Did you hear all that?"

"Plus, most of the neighbors did too."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I apologized.

"You might want to apologize to the Vikings that heard it as well."

I stood up and sat down at the table. She sat down as well.

"Why don't you tell me about how you were here before?"

"Okay. So about when I was seven my mother and your father had meetings about the peace treaty. I never met your father because he never came to my house. Your father brought Astrid's father along sometimes he'd even bring Astrid too. I have only been here once before. I've never seen dragons before because that entire week I was here they never attacked."

"I remember that week." I said plainly.

"How it was a long time ago! I only remember the time not any thing that actually happened!" She said confused tilt of the head, it was rather cute.

"Because I would have remembered a funeral." I said with a slight chuckle.

She laughed as well and smiled.

"Good point, okay on with the story! I hated when Astrid came over she always stole my bow and arrows, trow things when no one was looking, call me names and she also took my book and ripped the pages out! Then on her last day here she made fun of my father and I finally snapped! Me and her arm!"

"What happened to your father? If its not too personal of corse!" I asked as a light shade of pink covered my face.

She paused and looked down and than up again but with a small smile.

"Well it's about time I told someone this story. Before I was born my mother was married to Eli Van-Stangle. He was a hiccup like you, and my mother loved him and he loved her. He loved music, like me, and he stole my mothers heart with a love song he wrote himself. They married and my mother got pregnant. Around the last month of pregnancy my mother became ill. The healers tried to help but sadly could only keep her stabilized. One day my father set out to find the Witch Doctor, she was said to be able to heal all. But instead of sharing her great power she hid in the woods away from the world. She was a selfish woman but for only my father she did this."

"Why only for your father?" I asked.

"Because, Hiccup, she was his mother." She said as if it was nothing.

'She's a witch?!' I asked myself.

"What happen to your father?"

"Nobody knows if he got lost or...died." She said looking at her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to your mother?" She whispered.

"She got sick in the winter and died." I said in a small almost whisper voice.

"I'm sorry." She stood up and let out a sigh. "Would you like to hear a song Hiccup?"

"Sure."

"You look around its staring back at you. Another wave of doubt

Will it pull you under

You wonder

What if I'm overtaken

What if I never make it

What if no one's there

Will you hear my prayer?

When you take that first step

Into the unknown

You know that he won't let you go

So what are you waiting for

What do you have to lose

Your insecurities

They try to alter you

But you know you're made for more

So don't be afraid to move

Your faith is all it takes

And you can walk on the water too

So get out and let your fear fall to the ground

No time to waste, don't wait

And don't you turn around, and miss out on

Everything you were made for

Gotta be, I know you're not sure, more

So you play it safe, you try to run away

If you take that first step

Into the unknown

He won't let you go

[ By: Britt Nicole, all rights to her! ]

So what are you waiting for

What do you have to lose

Your insecurities

They try to alter you

But you know you're made for more

So don't be afraid to move

Your faith is all it takes

And you can walk on the water too

Step out, even when it's storming

Step out, even when you're broken

Step out, even when your heart is telling you,

Telling you to give up

Step out, when your hope is stolen

Step out, you can't see where you're going

You don't have to be afraid

So what are waiting, what are you waiting for

So what are you waiting for

What do you have to lose

Your insecurities

They try to alter you

But you know you're made for more

So don't be afraid to move

Your faith is all it takes

And you can walk on the water,

Walk the water too."

[(0o0) omg moment]

I WAS IN SHOCK OF HER VOICE! It was so beautiful and lovely and smooth it was as if the gods were singing to me!

"So...how was it?" She asked.

"That was beautiful!" I said with a smile. "I've never heard anything like that did you write that yourself?"

"Yes." Lucie said shyly. Then I realized I was only a few inches away from her face.

"I'm sorry!" I said backing away as fast as I could. Then a awkward silence broke out.

I decided to break it "Do you want to go for a ride on Toothless?"

"YES!" Lucie said with great enthusiasm.

"Lets go."

Lucie walked over to the door and opened it when she took a look outside she jumped back.

I took a peak out the door and literally almost fifty dragons were starring at Lucie.

Lucie took a step forward and they took a step back all at the same time.

I saw Toothless among the crowd.

"Come here boy!" I yelled and he came towards me.

I put the saddle on his back and mounted him. Lucie came over and I held out a hand for her. She took it and a small feeling went around in my tummy. I pulled her up and she sat behind me holding on to the settle.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Lets go bud!" I yelled

This is sooo much fun! Thnx for all the fav. and reviews! KEEP UM COMING!


	3. Jealous much?

Chapter three:

Jealous much?

Astrid's P.O.V.

Great! Just great! Turns out Snotlouts dad found out we've been having sex! I guess it was kind of my fault for yelling it at Hiccup when we had our fight. Ugh! This is ALL his fault too, if he wouldn't have caught me and Snotlout in the act this wouldn't have happened! It must have been the other guys that told him where I had gone! When I get my hands on them!

"Astrid!" Yelled Ruffnut waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I whisper yelled in frustration.

"So what do you think, is Stoic gonna lecture you or not?!" She asked.

"Probably him, my parents, Tuffnut, Fishleggs and Stormfly will probably ignore me." I said with a sigh, this is probably damage his little ego and heart.

"So do you think that Lucie chick still hates you?"

"Probably, I mean I was kinda harsh when we were little."

"Why where you mean to her?"

"Because, she thinks she's so perfect 'cause she can shoot a bow, write songs, sing, go explore with out getting lost and because she can be so...pretty at the same time." I said with a sigh.

"So your jealous?" She asked.

"No! I'm not jealous of her I can have any guy I want!"

"Than why did you sigh when you said she was pretty?"

"Because she is soo ugly it hurts to say she's pretty!" I lied.

"That's not what Hiccup would say!"

"Oh, what does he know, he hates me! Every other man other than him and Dragons completely worship me like a goddess!"

"Sure." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey it's true! Any body!"

"Whatever."

Hiccups P.O.V.

We launched into the air. Wind blowing in my ears but I could still hear the beautiful sound of her laughter.

I pulled the reigns and did a bit of upside down flying.

"This is amazing Hiccup!"

"Glad you like it. So what would you prefer oceanic view or the mountain view?"

"Um...Oceanic?" She said in sure.

Toothless plummeted to the sea at incredible speed. I held my breath as we grew inches from the water at the second we were about to touch the water something terrifying happened. A Skuldren burst out of the water. One of the dragons we weren't able to train.

"Hold on Lucie!" I yelled. I pulled the latch on Toothless that controlled his prosthetic tail wing.

I guided Toothless to the nearest land, which was the cove, and weaved my way threw the tall trees. I found a cave big enough for Toothess's wings to glide in.

We landed with a big thump on the hard ground Lucie sat up so quick I though she would start to fly.

"Which dragon was that?!" She said in excitement.

"A Sculdren." I answered

"Why did it attack us, I thought you guys had them under control?"

"Well we don't know how to train Skuldens quite yet." I admitted "We have only been able to train a few of each kind."

"Okay, do you think it's gone yet?"

"I don't know, it's probably still out there though."

"Well I might as well get some work done." Lucie said.

"What work?" I asked.

"Well you see I draw things in nature like animals and landscapes, than I send them back home with a letter of my observations and than they know what it's like over here." Lucie explained.

"Okay, what are you gonna draw?"

"Maybe I can draw the majestic NightFury?" She said in question as if asking for permission to do so."What do ya say buddy can Lucie draw you?"

Toothless let out a small grunt and sat up.

She opened a small bag and pulled out a piece of paper and cole pen began to draw the mighty beast I call my best friend.

When she was almost done, I think, she pulled out a small green jar.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's green ink, I made it out of crushed flowers." She answered nicely.

"Wow, I've been trying to make different colors, do you think you cold help me make some later?" I asked sheepishly.

Lucie agreed and continued to draw.

"Okay I'm done!" She turned the paper over so I could see it and it showed toothless's eyes green instead of just a line like I drew. Lucie's painting was so detailed and colorful, she had made him sitting in the grass looking at the sky.

"Wow, that's beautiful!"

"Thanks. Is the dragon gone?" Lucie asked.

"Probably."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

New things and confusion

I poked my head out of the cave and made sure it was gone. It wasn't anywhere in sight so I took the chance and crawled out with Toothless and Lucie behind me.

We stood up and looked around I mounted Toothless.

"Um...Hiccup?" Lucie asked from behind me.

"Yea?" I said turning to her. Lucie looked terrified when she came into full view "Whats wrong Lucie?" She pointed upwards. I looked above me and was in struck with fear. There staring right behind me was a Sculdren!

The three of us stared at it for what seemed like eternity. I decided to try to make a run for it. Slowly lifting my prosthetic leg I slipped it into place.

*CLICK*

Toothless lunges forward without me warning Lucie. Lucie fell off and landed with a thud. She got up and ran in the opposite direction of me and the Sculdren. The dragon went after her and so did I.

"Don't stop running!"

"No Duh Hiccup!" She screamed back.

Lucie took a sharp turn to avoid a mountain side. The dragons massive body, on the other hand, flew right into it, but quickly recovered and continued to pursue the teenager.

When I caught up to where she had ran I was scared. The Sculdren was hovering above the water searching for Lucie. I hid and looked for her too.

About two minutes past when I heard a SPASH! Lucie had been holding her breath trying to hide from the Scudren.

"Lucie swim to shore hurry!" I yelled as I tried to make my way towards her direction.

She backed away to the shore and shook in fear staring into the eyes of the deadly reptile.

Instead of blasting her with skin melting water it began to...lick her face!?

She laughed and screamed "Please Stop" over and over.

When the Sculdren was done it bowed its head and nudged her stomach. "Good dragon." Was all she sad as she pet it.

Lucie walked over to me and the dragon did too.

"It turns out they love anything that reminds them of home." Lucie said happily.

"This is amazing! No has ever figured out how to train a Sculdren! Not even me!" I said with a laugh of disbelief.

"I have no idea why they enjoy me?"

"Well lets go home than and I will introduce you to the other dragons okay." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

We mounted and began our way home. She sat so close to me that my face was red for the hole way home.

Lucie's P.O.V. (YEAY finally)

We landed and I went inside to my room after saying bye to Hiccup.

I am a bit more confidant about staying in Berk. But some thing feels a bit weird about the dragons I feel like they... respect or even trust me. I know I does not make scents because I don't even know them and all but I... just fell a bit better about staying here when they stare at me the way they do, full of happiness and protection. I sighed and put my painting on the small side table next to my bed. I grabbed my book a thought of lyrics. I'm thinking of writing a ballad. I wrote a few down and tried to match them to the melody I had in my mind. My thoughts went from music to thinking about my mother.

"If you don't find a husband by your nineteenth birthday I will assign a new Chief to take your and my place!" She said only a month ago on her fortieth birthday.

My mother is nice and loves me, but is to obsessed with me getting married.

My thoughts where interrupted by a noise at the door so I went to open it.

Nobody was there. The hall way was completely abandoned.

I was about to close the door when something inside me began to heat up. I felty the spot where my heart was and it was hot.

My mind was completely clear except for one thought... no not a... though but... a voice, a male voice.

"Go to the heart within your sole and find your destiny my offspring." Said the majestic.

I was so confused, but I felt like I had known those words for my entire life.

'Maybe... I should walk this off.', I thought, 'Maybe I could use some time to explore my new home.'

I went out side and went behind the house.

I lead myself through out the streets quickly as if. I was desperate to find me something important.

When I reached the edge of the village, which was complete forest, I began to run and fast too.

I went under broken tree trunks and jumped over streams. It was a good thing I was a good jumper or else I would be soaking wet and full of splinters.

When I finally stopped running I was so tiered I almost missed the bug flying past my face. Or so I thought it was a bug

It was small so I looked closer. It had scales on it. The creature had webbed wings and head with ears. 'They don't have these types back home.'

I put out a finger and I perched on it like a bird. Than I examined it closer.

Than it hit me 'This was a tiny dragon!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Weird secret feelings

Lucie's P.O.V.

It had small talons and sharp little teeth.

I pet it an saw that there was a larger one close by.

"Is that your mama?" I asked playfully "If she is you better run along!"

It flew off and joined his mother after licking my face a few times and giving me the same nod and bow that all the other dragons had given me.

I looked at my surrounding area and saw a wall with a mark on it. I took a few step closer and saw that they were letters?

They must have been put here by... Greeks. But the Greek language is not known in this part of the world and only those who have been around for hundreds of years know how to speak it and Greek language is not spoken by Vikings. We speak Germanic.

The drawings physically weren't old, not hundreds, but a maybe a decade or so this is impossible! I recognize them some how I'm not sure but-

A sudden pain in my head made it impossible for me to think. My body collapsed on the ground. It was awful. The pounding in my head wouldn't stop. It hurt so much I almost passed out when I felt that heat in my heart.

While slowly curling my hand up into a ball I placed my fist on my heart, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Taking deep breaths, the pain went away.

I climbed to my feet and made my way to the rock wall. I was about to touch it when I heard something.

"Lucie are you there!" I heard a familiar voice.

I covered the wall with vines and went into the forest to find the voice that was looking for me.

I walked for a while and found Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey Lucie you ran for quite a while if you got this far."

"Oh yea I'm was just so into running and I haven't done it in about five days."

"Okay, my father wants to speak with you." Hiccup announced.

I mounted and he pulled the rains and we took off at lightning speed.

As we flew in the air I looked at the water below. The tides moving. I don't like being too wet. I feel so out of place, I've always wanted to be warm and to have oxygen flowing thew me.

When Hiccup landed Toothless and dismounted he lead me inside.

Like he said Stoic was there as well.

"Hello Stoic." I greeted happily.

"Hello Lucie! I've been expecting you!" He said as his great and loud voice bellowed through out entire the house.

"Why have you been expecting me again?" I asked I curiosity.

"Your mother gave me a note and said that I should read it when you got here."

"What did it say?" I asked.

He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

While I looked at it he continued.

"It says that you have permission to train and partake in our culture."

"It also states that in six months she will come and visit me to make sure you haven't killed me!"

"Yea, Umm dad I don't think they completely trust us yet." Hiccup stated with a cute chuckle- no no no no no, bad bad thought Lucie, bad thought!

"Well, when she comes and sees you in perfect health she will change her mind." Stoic said with calm eyes.

I looked at Hiccup and he had the same look on his face.

"So I have arranged for you to go to the academy tomorrow."

"Okay."

He left. Toothless, me and hiccup were alone.

"So do want to go get something to eat?" He asked.

"You know, know that you mention it I haven't had any thing to eat today!" I said realizing I was starving.

"Well come on, and I'll show you where to go." He said motioning with his arms.

"Okay."

He opened the door like a gentlemen and I walked through the door and said thank you.

As we walked around I saw the sun starting to set and little lightning bugs flying around and buzzing. Those we had at home.

Children were playing and running trying to catch them. I smiled and remembered when I had gone exploring in the forest and found at least a hundred in a tree.

'Oh how I wish to be ten again!'

"Why are you so smiley?" Hiccup asked looking at me smiling.

"I just want to be a kid again." I said.

"Me too, I didn't have any response abilities, I could be reckless and I could be myself, but something good came out of growing up."

"And what is that?"

"I found Toothless." He said patting the majestic creatures head.

"Good point. You two act as if you've known each other since birth!"

"Yea, he's my best friend." The Viking said while smiling.

For the walk of the way there he pointed out the buildings such as the houses, armory, the smiths (place were they smelt stuff), the dragon training academy and last but not least the mess hall.

He opened the door, again, (he is so nice!).


	6. New memories!

Chapter 6: new Memories

As I entered the mess hall I saw that Berk was just as barbaric as Pacifica, people were eating like slobs stiffing their faces with as much as they could fit. Men were chanting sailor songs out of pitch (which irritates me so so so much, they were probably already drunk). In the mess hall was also children, yelling and playing around with the dragons.

As I snapped back to realty Hiccup lead me to a table and took a seat. He shyly motioned for me to sit down next to him on the bench.

After a few seconds a plate as big as my torso was placed down. It had at least five times the food that I actually ate.

I looked up and a tall husky woman was starring down at me.

"Eat up Hun ya look like a twig!" She yelled over the noise.

''Thank you!" I yelled over the noise.

And with that she walked away.

"Wow, that's the first time I haven't been told that!" I heard Hiccup whisper

"Hey! I heard that!" I said giving him a playful poke in the cheek.

-End of memory (Authors P.O.V

As Lucie awoke a small chill ran down her spine, she ignored it and got ready for her visit to the accademy.

When she had finished she exidedly opened the window expecting to see a beautiful summer day, but insted opened it to see dark grey clouds above the island. A few drops of rain landed on her nose.

Lucie sighed quietly and closed the window.

"Well, Mom always says 'Change can be a good thing'." She said quietly to herself while rumageing threw her bag.

She found what was needed and headed down stairs.

When she walked down the stairs she saw Stoic looking at some papers.

"Morning, Lucie! Is everything okay? I'm usually the only one awake at dawn." Stoic asked.

"Morning Stoic, and I was just going to get some target practice before I go check the academy out." Lucie explained.

"Oh, your an archer, do you mind if I see your bow?" he asked motioning to the bow on her back.

Lucie pulled a long, shiny silver bow off of her back and placed it in Stoic's hands. The Viking examined the shining weapon closely, showing great awe at the detail in the carvings.

"This bow is a beauty, did you make it your self?" he said tracing along the pattern with his finger.

"Um, no I found it when I was seven. I found it here in the woods actually."

"Well it was a lucky find, but I haven't seen any like this before. Probably before my time I geas." he said handing it to her.

"Okay, and I will be on my way Stoic."

"Okay, but be careful, I don't want to tell your mother ya had died in my care!" He yelled as she walked to the door. His voice was so loud the hiccup had awoken from his dream...of Lucie.

(Don't worry WILL be mention this chapter!)

When Lucie arrived in the forest she set off in a sprint to find the stone wall.

Lucie found the rock she had put in a tree when Hiccup wasn't looking and smiled.

She ran as fast as she could in her knee high boots as her hair wiped into her rain drenched face.

Lucie sped up as soon as she caught the slightest glimpse of the wall.

When the wall was finally right in front of her, Lucie dropped to her knees and smiled to catch her breath.

Lucie touched the wall, cold tingles traveled into her head and she fell to the ground once again and tried to regain her strength.

She felt some thing watching her, cold wind coming her way and a mixture of heat, cold, hardness, and electric shocks.

When the mixure had left her body she regained some strength and pushed herself up.

She felt small wet objects touching her face and her eyes flew open.

In front of Lucie was eight Terrors, all different colors except for two, all licking her face.

Lucie was scared at first but than realized they were showing an affectionate motion for her to get well.

"Well... hi there little guys! Thanks!" she said as they all clung to her arms and shoulders together to pull her up onto her feet.

"Well I better get back before Stoic sends a search team."

The Terrors looked at each other and than looked at Lucie. They began to rub thier heads on her legs and made chirping sounds.

After seeing their actions she put the pieces together.

She kneeled down to face all eight dragons, and began to speak.

"So I'm gonna need a way back to the village, I think you guys are the perfect dragons to help me, so what do ya say will you be my dragons?!" Lucie asked with a kind smile.

The dragons were clearly exited because they sent sparks into the sky in unison. "I will take that as hell yea" Lucie turned back and said "Oh and when we get there we need names for you guys!"

-Hiccup-

(Dream)

I was standing alone on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

In a flash a beautiful women dressed blue hood covering her face was behind me.

She pulled off the hood, the face underneath was that of the beautiful Lucie.

She went over to me and began to lean in. I was confused in this but I didn't care it felt right so I forgot about it and just leaned in too, are li-

(Falls out of bed)

I heard my dad yell something down stairs, but I was too busy getting up and thinking about the dream I just had.

I sat up in bed and just sighed

and wondered 'Why I would have a dream like that, I mean yea she is pretty amazing but I don't have a crush on her. Do I? I've only known her for a day, yet I know tons about her we even talked about our... parents.

"I'll think about it later I need to go find out why my dad was yelling." I said to my self.

Toothless gave a confused look.

"I'll tell you later bud."

(My pov again)

As Lucie made her way threw the forest, she pulled up the hood on her cloak.

She giggled as the two smallest that looked almost the same crawled into the cloak and rested in the cuffs on her boots.

At the sight of this the other dragons decided if those two could the rest could too.

Lucie squirmed as the six tried to get comfy. After the stoped she had two dragons on her big belt, two on her shoulders, one on her head and the biggest one was one her arm.

'Well at least I can still walk since the smallest ones are in my boots.' Lucie thought.

When she arrived at the village most of it had woken up, although only adults and dragons where in the rain.

Lucie saw Stoic exiting with whom she thought was Gober.

She took the chance and went over to him.

"Hello Lucie, I've got some news for you!" Stoic said giving her a exited smile.

"I have something I want to tell you too!" she resonded "When I went out some trouble hit and some terrors helped me out and I was wondering if I could keep them?" She said with a hopeful motion to the terror on her arm.

"That is what I wanted to inform you on but it seems you already found a match, but you might want a few more for protection."

"It wasn't alone." she said taking off the cloak to show them.

"Well you seem to be one step ahead for every thing! Congradulations!"

"Oh and Lucie the dragon training is on hold, due to a mishap with a few Nightmares."

"That's too bad but it's okay, I'll just go find something to keep me occupied." She said smiling.

When Lucie stepped back out side it was hailing like crazy, tho the Vikings got hit no one seemed to mind they just kept on going as if it was simply air.

Lucie took a glance at the dragon trainers and saw they were all covered in soot, red markes and groaning. She let out a small chuckle and continued smiling and walking in her usual 'happy go lucky' personality.

Lucie went home and pulled out some paper and pens.

"Okay guys I want to name you before I draw you all." Lucie announced, causing the dragons to bark in excitement. "Okay I want all the boys to come towards me."

Five Terrors landed on her bed including the 'Twins'.

She went over to the smallest ones and examined them.

They both had greenish- brown scales and were about the same size. One difference stood out from them, one had brown horns and the other had a grey ones.

Lucie grabbed her fathers book and placed it on her lap. She took a deep breath and opened the book, inside was words of all kinds, from places she hadn't even heard about. Quickly she skimmed threw the pages and found a certain language that was long gone.

"Okay let's see..." Lucie said beginning to scroll thew the words and meanings.

"Okay" she said picking up the grey footed twin. "the meaning of Roux is rock or pebbles and the meaning for Doux is dirt or sand.

Since your horn look like they are made of stone you can be Roux?"

The terror purred in agreement while licking her face.

"Do you want to be Doux?" she asked and received the same treatment. She set them down and went to next which had bright

silvery black scales and was larger by comparison. They reminded her of a flash of lighting or a spark.

She flipped threw the pages and found a good suggestion

"How about... Flint?" He barked and wagged his black tail.

This continued until the entire pack was named. She had named the last two light- thing on the count of his ability to make thing like sounds and bright green scales and the other Wind- shield because of his shield like chest and liking of Lucie blowing on his face.

She had named the three girls, the one with misty blue eyes was named Water- mist, the second one with small white dots on her blue face was named Snow- Lox and last but not least was the biggest and most distant one was named Nova.

Lucie thought that Nova might have been the leader of the pack when she first met them and her thoughts were almost certainty correct.

After nine full hours of mixing colors, sketching and cleaning paint off Doux and Roux, Lucie collapsed into her bed surrounded by her new friends or as she would call family and dozed off into a deep sleep.

-Nova's P.O.V.

As soon as she was asleep I called the rest out for talk.

"Okay, my fellow dragons even tho Lucie seems strong she can do more and it's our job to help her succeed to her highest!" I told my pack who when alone with me always co-operated.

"I like her she is nice... Nova." said whom she had named

Snow-Lox.

I smiled at her words, I finally had a name and a powerful one. "Pack, we made a promise to our leader, to help and to protect Lucie! We will keep it because Lucie-"

-Back 2 me (He he cliffy but I'll make it up with fluff later) (ΟωΟ)

I'm sorry for the three or four months of no chapters but I will make up for it with fan art I made 4 my little buds and some where sent buy friends and other peeps that like my story, so if u have time go to swaggy fran on devian art! Bye bye next chap soon!


	7. Explorations

Chapter 7: Explorations

For those of you that do not like reading a bunch of spirity mumbo jumbo start skipping threw the words after you see the number 1 and stop after you see number 2 okay!

One week after last chapter

As Lucie was awoken by her terrors, she let out a groan but her mouth was quickly covered by the wings of Doux and Roux.

She glanced over to Nova at the end of the bed, Snow- Lox gave her feet gentle rubs with her head to reassure that she was okay.

Lucie slowly took Roux and Doux's wings off her face.

"Why are you waking me up this late?!" Lucie whisper yelled.

The terrors on her bed motioned to the window, she stood up and walked over to it. Taking a glance out of it she saw Water- Mist, Light- Thing, Flint and Wind- Shield hovering around on the ground. They were holding something together but it was to dark to see so she leaned out, a little to much... and fell from it. But since the houses were still kind of short she managed to land on her feet unharmed.

A few seconds later the four that had been in her room flew down.

The terrors flew away from Lucie causing her to chase them.

After what seemed like forever they stopped and and turned to her.

"Why did you guys run off like that?" She asked a little aerated.

The terrors ran off and jumped into a hole in the ground near by. Lucie called out for them a few times and waited.

"I geas I'm gonna have to go after them."

She jumped down and to find an amazing sight.

Millions of those small bird like dragons flying around and glowing! In the most beautiful color assortments of blues, greens, yellows and orange. Her jaw hit the ground in awe.

A few went over to Lucie and buzzed around her head causing her hair to toss lightly. Even one of them followed her as she continued.

Lucie left the crowd of glowing bugs and continued to small pool of water. The water had ripples in it so she figured it was from a terror. She stood and turned and saw a bigger area.

As Lucie entered more of the cave, a pale lights of the glowing dragon pricked the darkness of the cave's interior.

(1) skip now if u want

In the dim light Lucie caught glimpse of paint on the wall. She took the tiny dragon onto her finger and put it up to the paint to reveal the drawing of a human that seemed to be running directly out of the wall. Above the human beat the wings of a creature~ a hovering dragon. Lucies body began to shiver as her eyes and ears took control.

The wall pulsated with life she could hear the voice of countless humans. The pounding of legs running, the beating of wings, rumbles of falling rocks, swashing of ocean waves, crackleing of fire, crunching of snow and ice, the blowing of wind, booms of lightning. All on the rock of the cave wall.

It seemed so odd to see and hear so many from only a wall, looking so real when the cave had not inhabited by humans.

Uninhabited but not Lifeless.

She caught glimpse of another painting and walked over to it to see that it was a spiral... "like this one..." she mumbled as pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a spiral shaped birth mark on her wrist!

When Lucie looked on the cave walls to see The Witches Broom Constellation on the ceiling, but with a road of stars leading up to it. Lucie had always wondered if there was even such a place, a sky heaven fit for good people when they have lived their lives on the surface. Her mother had said her father, Eli, had gone to a cave in the sky, this too was a cave yet it felt more like beginning rather than an ending.

Lucie felt as if she was on an earthy star trail, a passage to a time before time, when the history of magic and humans first intertwined their histories.

Lucie began to follow the path that tunneled deep into the earth.

The light getting dimmer and dimmer till she realized the dragon had left her.

But Lucie managed having small slivers of the moons glow shining in from the entrances.

"Nova, Snow-Lox, Roux, Doux, Flint, Wind-Shield, Light-Thing, Water- Mist!" Lucie called but did not receive any answers.

Lucie leaned close to the walls, curious to study every streak. She soon realized it was a luminous flow of dragons following one human, running a horizon, flowing across every landscape.

She came across more Greek letters but since she had studied it

in her fathers book for so long she was able to read it. Lucie found that it was a story of life and time.

Lucie lost track of time, she seemed not to stop reading, rest or look for anything. It was as if she was provided with it all with the story that unfolded before her.

Lucie had been continuing the story and had learned a lot about a man named Fengo and how he had worked with the dragons at some point and created a spring that would give a person courage and bravery skills if they drank from it.

What still perplexed Lucie, however, was the spiraling design,

the same of that on her wrist.

Sometimes the passages were blocked. The first time this happened Lucie was quite upset because she was just getting to the best part of Fengo's story.

(2)

She heard a scratch at the end of the tunnel.

She called the names of her dragons once again, but this time heard a distant bark and followed the slow echoes of the dragons.

She ran and ran till she was face to face with a stone door. Lucie dragged her fingers along the seems of the door and felt a drift.

'I should be able to open this.' She thought while pushing the door.

After she shouldered it about five time it creaked open.

When she took her first step into the room she felt a shock of electricity flow threw her mind along with image flashes.

One in a dark forest, one in the snowy tundra, one on the edge of a volcano. Than what surprised her the most was... a young man with blue eyes and brown hair.

Than she had a flash of memories, but they were not hers.

-Hiccups Pov-

"It's official... I have the hugest crush on Lucie!" I whispered to toothless."What do I do?"

My companion gave me a comforting nudge in the chest with his huge head and a slight huff.

I slowly petted him and frowned.

The reason I'm so upset is because I don't- no doubt she likes me as much as like her. All I have really thought about this week, is Lucie her smile, her voice, but most importantly her pure kindness. I know it sounds stupid but the only side I've seen of her is the kind one and it's beautiful.

Toothless's ears perked up and caught my attention. His ears swiveled on his head and his eyes widened.

"Whats going on bud, you hear something?" I whispered.

Toothless grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me to the stairs than out the door.

Even after I had gotten outside he just kept on pulling me till we ended up in the the forest.

We ran and ran, (more like I was dragged and dragged), till my entire body was hit back with another object.

"Damn!" Said a strikingly familiar voice which caused my eyes to spring open.

My heart began to race as I was met with the wonderful blue and green eyes of Lucie.

"Oh, Hiccup I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, are you hurt?!" She said cupping my face with her hand.

I can feel the blush cover my cheeks at the velvet touch of her hand.

"I'm fine." I said with a cracky voice.

"Are you sure cause the sound of that response wasn't so convincing, Hiccup?" she said

"Yes! I-I'm good. How 'bout you?"

I said sitting up and eyeing her a bit to much than I should have.

This time it was her turn to blush, which made me feel hope that she liked me.

"I'm fine." she said kindly placing her slightly smaller hand on mine.

She awkwardly stood up and offered me a hand which I was more than happy to take.

Everything took a peaceful silence until a small yawn erupted from lucies mouth.

"If your tiered we can ride on toothless the rest of the way." I offered.

"Sure." She responded tiredly.

Once settled in the air, with lucies eight terrors following close behind.

Around half way there I felt Lucies head resting lightly on my sholder.

My face was burning with blush as her hair tickled the back of my neck.

I took a peek back to see a flame of hair with a kind smile on her face.

'Even smiles as she sleeps, how cute is that.'

Her arms snaked around my waist and pulled our bodies closer and closer, her nose buried in my neck causing a mint sensation as her warm breath met my cold neck.

I shuddered with a idiot smile on my face.

I felt a small pinch in my arm and was pulled from my thoughts.

The source of the pain was lucies biggest terror Nova.

She was eyeing me with a death glare.

"Don't look at me, it was all her."

I said in defense from the terror. She gave me an 'Okay but I have my eye on you!' nod and continued.

When we landed I carried Lucie on my back to her room, me not having the heart to wake her.

Once safely in her bed I closed the window and hesitantly but quickly planted a small peck on her head and left to my own room.

Thanking toothless at least a hundred times and drifted off to sleep.

What cha think it's not much but it's some. I would love to see some reviews from you guys!


End file.
